Teach me
by SugaryFairy
Summary: Sakura sempre fora uma garota devassa. Era sapeca, safada, pecaminosa. Suas perversões eram inúmeras, principalmente quando se tratava do belo pedaço de mau caminho que era seu querido professor de literatura. Mas, claro. Tudo isso apenas em segredo. Um segredo entre ela e seu caderninho negro de histórias. Quem diria que o tal caderno acabaria parando nas mãos de seu professor?
1. leia-me

Tédio. Era naquilo que seu dia se resumia. Sakura estava sentada em seu lugar de costume. Olhava a chuva bater contra a janela e pensava em como seria se fosse uma daquelas gotas. Livre pra cair aonde quiser, porém, presa ao mesmo e repetitivo suicídio. Sempre caindo até bater contra o chão e fazer parte de mais uma poça d'água, na qual muitos molhariam os pés.

Era sempre daquela forma. Divagava durante as três primeiras aulas da sexta-feira. No intervalo, como de costume, ria com seus amigos e, ao voltar para a sala, seu cérebro simplesmente desligava até o sinal para a última aula tocar. Só então ela despertava.

Assim que ouviu o soar do sino, seus olhos automaticamente desgrudaram da janela e passaram a observar a porta.

— Hey, Sakura! — uma amiga sua, Hinata, a cutucou delicadamente com um lápis — você sabe que aula é agora? — perguntou perdida.

— Literatura, Hina. — respondeu sorridente — Leu o livro?

— Li, sim. Mas não consegui fazer um relatório muito produtivo. — suspirou.

— E você, Ino? — Sakura se virou para a amiga loira que chupava distraidamente um pirulito — leu o livro?

— Ah, não inteiro. — Ino deu de ombros — Não consigo ler um livro daqueles nem em um ano, quem me dera em um mês...

Sakura ouviu a maçaneta girar e sorriu para a garota que voltou sua atenção para o próprio material. Ela mordeu os lábios, ajeitou os óculos na face e apertou as mãos, esperando a porta abrir.

Quando ele passou e andou direto até a mesa, Sakura sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Uma história estava sendo criada em sua mente.

A Haruno sempre imaginava que, talvez, em um universo alternativo, assim que seu professor de literatura passasse pela porta, ela desmaiaria. Ou simplesmente sairia de seu lugar e, como um felino, se aproximaria do homem e lhe tascaria um beijo.

Sua imaginação era fértil demais. Sabia que devia guardar aquelas histórias somente para si. Tinha um livro de capa negra onde escrevia muitas aventuras imaginadas antes de dormir, durante a aula ou em qualquer outra hora do dia. O livro era um tanto quanto comprometedor, visto que mais da metade das histórias que escrevia nele eram de ou envolviam cenas eróticas. Confessava que, na maioria, havia imaginado ela mesma com seu querido professor, mas jamais havia escrito o nome. Nem o dele e muito menos o dela.

— Bom dia, turma. — a voz grossa e aveludada se fez presente, fazendo cada pelo do corpo de Sakura se arrepiar — espero que todos tenham lido o livro e feito o relatório que pedi. Quero os trabalhos em cima da minha carteira. — dizia calmo, sem despertar medo ou terror nos alunos.

Foram ouvidas muitas reclamações por parte dos estudantes. Quase ninguém lera o livro inteiro. Alguns terminavam os trabalhos ali mesmo, na sala de aula. Sakura se levantou como quem não queria nada, andou até a carteira e, discretamente, deixou seu trabalho na ponta da mesa. Assim que se virou ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

— Sakura. — curto e grosso. Tantas vezes havia se perguntado como seria ouvir seu próprio nome sendo rosnado por aquele homem que chegava a ser sufocante.

— Sim, professor? — sorriu simpática.

— Quero lhe dar os parabéns. Seu trabalho sobre a última leitura me impressionou bastante, o que não é novidade. — ele lançou aquele sorriso de canto charmoso.

— Ah, obrigada, professor! — ajeitou desastradamente os óculos na face — Espero que o senhor também goste desse.

— Sem formalidades, Sakura. — brincou — pode ir se sentar.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e rumou para o seu lugar. Sentou-se e sentiu o olhar de Hinata sobre si.

— O que o Sasuke te disse?

— Elogiou meus trabalhos. — respondeu distraída.

— Ah, como ele é sem graça. Quando será que ele vai te chamar pra sair? — Ino disse baixinho.

— Ora, Ino! — Sakura riu gostoso — Até parece! Ele é um homem feito. Não tem nem cabimento ele... — Ino revirou os olhos. Era sempre a mesma desculpinha.

— Poupe-me, Haruno. Já fiquei com caras com o dobro da idade dele. — sorriu malandra — São muito mais experientes e mil vezes melhores na cama... — outra risada de Sakura.

— Ok, Ino. Já entendi. E então? Assistiu aquele filme que eu te passei?

E a conversa quase não durou. Sasuke botou ordem na sala assim que todos entregaram os trabalhos.

Ele sabia que o único que valeria a pena ser corrigido seria o de Sakura. Já havia percebido que a menina tinha uma facilidade enorme para escrever com suas próprias palavras e achava aquilo impressionante.

Muitas vezes, durante suas aulas, a via concentrada escrevendo em um misterioso caderno de capa preta e quase nada tirava sua atenção do que fazia. Chegou a desejar poder saber o que se passava na cabeça dela naquels dias.

Ah, se ele soubesse...

Logo ele estava passando a leitura para o próximo trabalho. Todos reclamavam enquanto ele ia deixando um livro sobre cada carteira e os alunos nem se quer liam o título.

Bastou que ele deixasse o livro na mesa de Sakura para perceber que ela tinha sido a única a realmente pegar e _sentir_ o livro.

Sakura o folheou e leu o título. "Marília de Dirceu" de Tomás Antônio Gonzaga. Era um livro regular. Nem muito grande e nem ridiculamente pequeno. Era uma edição de bolso. Tinha 205 páginas sem contar o texto complementar instrutivo de leitura e ela já o havia lido duas vezes.

— Muito bem, classe. Quero que leiam esse livro em duas semanas, ok? — o desespero foi geral — Vamos lá! Não é um livro extenso. Quero o relatório com os seguintes critérios...

E ele começou a falar. Sakura viajava em sua voz tão sedutora e metódica. Seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento e gesto que ele fazia ao escrever no quadro. Sua paixão platônica era inegável e se tinha algo que a aliviava era escrever em seu caderno.

— Professor, podemos usar essa aula para começar o livro? É pra já ir adiantando, sabe? — um aluno sugeriu meio que de brincadeira, mas Sasuke pensou um pouco e acabou cedendo.

Tinha mesmo que corrigir algumas provas e podia aproveitar os 40 minutos restantes para executar a dita tarefa.

Ele passou algumas simples instruções e deixou a classe se perder nos livros. Por ser um professor extremamente respeitado pelos alunos, sua aula era bastante silenciosa e organizada. Mesmo quando ele não passava atividades.

Assim que ele se sentou e pegou as provas, viu Sakura puxar o caderno negro da mochila. Sua curiosidade se aguçou.

Sakura estava com ideias novas e loucas e queria muito colocá-las no papel. Aquela aula de leitura parecia ter caído do céu. Normalmente, Sasuke lia os três primeiros capítulos com a turma, mas, daquela vez, nem se deu ao trabalho.

Quando começou a escrever, tudo e todos ao seu redor sumiram. As palavras fluíam gostosas e ela adorava. Mordia os lábios e mergulhava em suas fantasias mais profanas.

O professor, que mal conseguia corrigir as provas de tanto que olhava aquele bendito caderno, cedeu a sua curiosidade e se levantou, andando até Sakura que nem o percebeu. Ela escrevia ávida e rapidamente.

— Senhorita Haruno? — o chamado fez com que ela se assustasse e fechasse velozmente o caderno.

— Sim, professor? — tentou disfarçar o susto.

— Não vai ler o livro?

— Já o li, professor. Duas vezes, na verdade. Pretendia dar uma olhada em casa apenas para refrescar a memória. — se acalmou e sorriu, fazendo os óculos escorregarem um pouquinho.

— Bem, não esperava menos de você. Mas o que estava fazendo nesse caderno de capa negra? — perguntou novamente à garota, tentando disfarçar ao máximo sua vontade de arrancar o caderno das mãos dela e dar uma boa lida.

— Escrevendo algumas coisas. Bobagens! Eu o guardo e o senhor quiser... — começou meio vacilante.

— Não precisa. Só queria saber o motivo de não estar fazendo a leitura. Não tem problema. Pode continuar a escrever. — e voltou ao seu lugar, ainda com uma pequena pulga atrás da orelha.

Foi a conta do sinal soar para o término das aulas daquele dia que todos os estudantes saíram como se fossem tirar o pai da forca. Como a chuva ainda caía, muitos esperavam os pais perto dos portões, fazendo com que qualquer um se perdesse naquele aglomerado de gente.

Sakura, que não era boba nem nada, enviou mais que depressa uma mensagem de texto para a mãe.:

 _"Mãe, vou ficar te esperando no portão traseiro do colégio. Está chovendo muito e não tem como ir a pé."_

Assim que a resposta chegou, Sakura quis chorar.

 _"Filhota, não vou poder te buscar, lembra? Mamãe está numa viagem de negócios. Só chego amanhã. Peça carona para um amigo, sim? Tem comida na geladeira e você sabe usar o microondas. Beijinhos da Mamãe"._

Bufou. Teria que ir a pé. Ino tinha ido embora há muito tempo. Hinata havia lhe oferecido carona, mas acabara recusando já que tinha esquecido completamente da viagem da mãe e, dos alunos que ainda esperavam pelos pais, não conhecia ninguém bem o suficiente para pedir uma carona. Suspirou e ajeitou seu moletom e os óculos. Puxou a toca sobre a cabeça e deixou o colégio. Nem cinco segundos na chuva e já sentia seus braços úmidos.

Ouviu uma buzina, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Com certeza não era consigo. A buzina soou novamente e ela se virou pronta para fazer um gesto mal educado para o motorista, até ver de quem era o carro.

O vidro abaixou e ela continuou parada na chuva.

— Sakura, quer carona? — ele perguntou.

— Não, professor. Obrigada! Minha casa é logo ali. — apontou um ponto qualquer — não tem necessidade de...

— Vamos, entre. Vai acabar pegando um resfriado. — falou meio grosso, mas convenceu a garota que deu a volta e entrou no banco do carona.

— Não, precisa me levar até em casa, professor. Fica pertinho! — ela disse tirando a mochila das costas e a colocando no colo — Vou acabar atrasando o senhor.

— Sakura, não sou casado e nem tão velho. Não precisa me chamar de senhor. — achou graça no embaraçamento da menina.

— Desculpe... — ela começou a tirar o moletom encharcado.

Sasuke nunca achou que veria aquilo em sua vida, mas viu.

Sakura usava uma blusa vermelha por baixo do agasalho. Uma regata que a marcava bem. E ela era muito bonita. A pele leitosa lhe chamou atenção de imediato. Parecia ser macia. Ele não devia ter aquele tipo de pensamento pecaminoso com uma aluna, mas, naquele momento, o cheiro dela era tão bom... Um perfume gostoso...

— Consegue me indicar o caminho? — ele questionou novamente e ela assentiu.

— Vire à esquerda na próxima esquina e siga reto por três quarteirões... — falou enquanto observava a paisagem escura e cinzenta.

Cenário perfeito para uma de suas histórias.

— Três quarteirões? Pensei que sua casa fosse "logo ali". — satirizou a voz da menina que riu.

— Não queria incomodá-lo, professor. — falou baixinho.

A chuva começou a engrossar gradativamente. Não demoraria muito para que não conseguissem andar pelas ruas nem com carros.

— Agora é só virar á direita e seguir reto. Aviso quando for minha casa — Sakura soava distante e acanhada. Sentia vontade de escrever tudo que estava imaginando. Eles dois naquele carro. Sozinhos. Dividindo o mesmo ar, sentindo o cheiro um do outro. Queria desmaiar.

A chuva não parava de cair e Sasuke já não via mais nada quando ela finalmente pediu que ele parasse e foi se enfiando de novo no agasalho.

— É aqui, professor. — desafivelou o cinto e ouviu Sasuke suspirar pesadamente — Algum problema?

— Não é nada. A chuva está muito intensa. Vou esperar ela abaixar um pouco. — passou a mão pelo rosto.

— Bom, se o senhor não quiser esperar no carro, será um prazer recebê-lo lá em casa. — ele a olhou — Posso fazer um chá se quiser. — falou meio afobada, quase atropelando as palavras.

— Claro. — se limitou a responder e esboçar um sorriso.

Sakura, que já se encontrava mais vermelha que a blusa que usava, tratou de sorrir mesmo meio nervosa e colocou a touca do moletom na cabeça. Sasuke pegou sua pasta e um guarda-chuva no banco de trás do carro, mas antes que pudesse oferecê-lo a Sakura, a menina já corria em direção à casa. A chuva fortíssima a molhava sem piedade.

Sasuke saiu calmamente do carro, abriu o guarda-chuva e andou até Sakura. Ela o esperava ensopada na porta da frente.

— Podíamos ter dividido o guarda-chuva. — ela olhou para o objeto que ele segurava.

— Oh, não vi que tinha um guarda-chuva — sorriu e abriu a porta, revelando um hall de entrada um tanto quanto receptivo.

Sasuke, como um convidado educado, fechou seu guarda-chuva e o encostou à parede de fora para que a água escorresse. Entrou e limpou os pés no carpete onde estava escrito "Esse lar é protegido pela graça de Deus, seja bem-vindo", enquanto Sakura jogava a bolsa no sofá e deixava os sapatos no canto da sala.

— Belo carpete — elogiou educadamente.

Ela riu e ligou a TV, entregando o controle ao homem que a acompanhava. Quase não acreditava que seu mestre estava ali. Era delirante.

— Por favor, professor. Sente-se e se sinta à vontade! — ele sentou e ela o observou de soslaio — Enquanto espera, vou fazer um chá. — ela tentava soar natural, mas o nervosismo em sua voz era bem perceptível.

— Está ensopada, Sakura. — ele ignorava a televisão e tirava alguns papéis de sua pasta — É melhor trocar essa roupa antes que caia doente. — seus olhos não desviavam da papelada.

Ela se olhou. Realmente, se sua mãe estivesse ali, lhe daria uma bela bronca.

— Certo, professor. Volto logo. — foi depressa se trocar e preparar o chá que havia prometido. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha até o homem sair dali, mas sabia que era pouco. O melhor era ser rápida.

Ora, mas rápida para quê? Sakura riu maliciosa enquanto ia para se quarto. Assim que ele fosse embora, seu caderninho negro teria hora marcada.

Na sala, Sasuke dava uma boa olhada nos relatórios daquela aula. Uns mal tinham uma página. Outros estavam escritos com letras gigantescas apenas para que ocupasse espaço. Era um homem jovem, mas gostava do sistema antigo. Obrigava seus alunos a escreverem todos os trabalhos à mão.

No meio de todos aqueles relatórios, um se destacava. A folha da capa era cor-de-rosa e a letra era oblonga e bonita. Estava encadernado. Os trabalhos dela _sempre_ eram encadernados. No canto inferior esquerdo, o nome "Sakura Haruno" escrito naquela caligrafia tão bonita.

Desviou os olhos para o lado e viu a bolsa de Sakura apoiada no braço do sofá.

— Sakura... — ele olhou para a bolsa jogada ali — Boa aluna. — voltou seu olhar para os trabalhos e, depois, para a bolsa novamente — Não. Não vou fuçar nas coisas de uma aluna. Isso é antiético.

Nunca havia sido tão curioso. Mas ver a menina tirar da mochila aquele bendito caderno negro todos os dias e começar a escrever nele com tanta vontade, fazia com que ele precisasse saber o que acontecia lá.

Ele olhou para os lados com sua carranca imutável, puxou a bolsa discretamente. Não demorou a achar o caderno. Mais uma rápida conferida para ver se estava sozinho e o abriu.

Na primeira página não tinha nada escrito. Nem na segunda, nem na terceira e nem pelas próximas 20 páginas. Suspirou e abriu na última página. Nada. Fechou o caderno, o olhou de cima e pôde perceber que havia coisas escritas nas páginas do meio.

"Muito esperta", pensou. "É melhor eu nem ler...".

Porém, quando percebeu, já estava na terceira linha de um conto. Voltou ao título e o leu. Passou as folhas e foi lendo os títulos das histórias.

— Somente Amigos, Saída, Unilateral, Kirby Elton... — ele lia os títulos para si mesmo — São histórias? Não esperava menos de uma aluna com fortes tendências literárias... — ele continuou passando até que um lhe chamou a atenção — O Professor de Literatura... — ele pensou bem antes de ler.

Sakura ainda faria chá. Provavelmente, tinha uns cinco minutos sobrando.

 _"O Professor de Literatura"_

 _"Era sexta-feira e Bridget se encontrava, como sempre, em seus tediosos pensamentos. Não via a hora de se encontrar com_ ele _naquele dia chuvoso. Estava ansiosa para o término das aulas. Como de costume, havia pegado uma hora de castigo propositalmente naquela sexta. E havia pegado com_ ele _._

 _O sinal para o fim das aulas bateu e todos saíram, exceto ela. Guardou seus materiais e esperou seu professor entrar. Enquanto ele não chegava, ela ia fechando as cortinas e cobrindo frestas do que poderia ser visto ou ouvido por alguém._

 _— Espero que esteja pronta para sua punição, senhorita Kaufman. — ouviu a voz deliciosamente grave dizer ao entrar na sala._

 _— E por que não? Afinal, fui uma garota muito má essa semana. — ela se virou e encarou aquele homem perfeito bem ao seu alcance._

 _Os cabelos tão negros combinando com o par de olhos que ardiam em desejo carnal. O pescoço másculo e levemente suado denunciava sua ansiedade por aquele momento. Estava completamente entregue nas mãos daquela garota e não tinha como negar._

 _— Realmente, o que fez em minha aula foi imperdoável... — ele se aproximou e ela fez o mesmo._

 _— Desculpe, professor. Não quis chateá-lo. Não achei que vir sem calcinha para a sua aula fosse te irritar... — ela cingiu o pescoço do homem com seus braços._

 _— Você não tem jeito...— ele disse alterado. Bridget já podia sentir a excitação roçar contra sua coxa numa fricção deliciosa._

 _— Ah, só consigo pensar em um jeito de me disciplinar. É uma pena que só o senhor saiba como fazê-lo (...)"_

Sasuke parou de ler e soltou o ar que estava prendendo desde a promessa de punição. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e virou a página, pegando a história do meio.

 _"... a pele macia de Sophie tinha cheiro de pêssegos. Era um deleite para seu olfato e a visão era um paraíso para seus olhos negros como a noite..."._

Ele continuou virando as páginas e lendo pequenos trechos.

 _"... — Senti-la por dentro é maravilhoso... — o homem de cabelos negros sussurrou no ouvido da menina que revirava os olhos, tamanho era o prazer..."._

 _"... sempre que ele a olhava daquela forma, seu sangue fervia. Aqueles olhos negros e indecifráveis. Aquele sorriso torto. Aquela barba por fazer. Os cabelos negros arrepiados. Tudo a fazia sentir uma sensação esquisita em seu cerne..."._

 _"... e enquanto ela se masturbava timidamente, ele sorria como o demônio que era. O corpo feminino e tremulo apenas o fazia sentir mais desejo de possuir a menina manhosa..."._

 _"... o piercing na língua do musicista tornava tudo mais divertido. Ela soltou um gemido baixo com o contato extremamente íntimo._

 _— Sol sustenido... — ele disse saindo do meio das pernas dela e subindo sensualmente até encarar o par de olhos verdes — O mais perfeito que já ouvi na vida."._

Ele continuou passando as folhas. Voltava algumas, continuava a ler outras. Eram contos eróticos. Não sabia que a menina tinha todo aquele talento ninfomaníaco. Sua cabeça estava, pela primeira vez, confusa em relação a sua aluna. Estava no meio de um dos contos, quando Sakura anunciou sua presença.

— Professor, tem alguma preferência de chá? — a voz estava próxima. Ela vinha pelo corredor.

— Não. Pode ser qualquer um. — em um momento de desespero, enfiou o caderno negro dentro de sua própria pasta e agarrou novamente os relatórios, disfarçando bem.

— Gosta de canela? — ela entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja prateada com um pequeno bule branco, duas xícaras e um prato com biscoitos — Se quiser, posso pegar um pouco.

— Não é necessário, Sakura. — sentia-se nervoso.

— Professor, o senhor está bem? — ela ameaçou se aproximar e ele se levantou depressa.

— A chuva já deu uma acalmada. Acho que vou indo. — ajeitou os cabelos com a expressão mais neutra que tinha.

— Não vai beber o chá? — ela já tinha uma xícara em mãos.

— Não posso correr o risco de esperar a chuva engrossar novamente. — limpou a garganta quando a voz deu uma falhada.

— Entendo... — Sakura parecia cabisbaixa.

— Foi um prazer, Sakura. Até sexta. — ele saiu apressado, até se esquecendo de seu guarda-chuva.

— Até... — ela estranhou a atitude do professor. Parecia nervoso e ansioso. Talvez tivesse recebido alguma ligação urgente.

No carro, Sasuke pensava em Sakura. Como uma menina tão discreta e estudiosa poderia ser tão habilidosa com aquele tipo de história? Já sentia um leve desconforto na região da virilha.

Olhou para a bolsa novamente e lembrou-se dos contos. Riu de leve ao pensar que todos os homens descritos lá eram morenos dos olhos negros.

"Cabelos e olhos negros... Até se parecem comigo...", pensou e freou bruscamente.

O sorriso em seu rosto se desmanchou e ele abriu novamente a bolsa, pegando rapidamente o caderno e o abrindo bem no conto "O Professor de Literatura".

— Meu Deus... Sou eu...


	2. faça-me

Sasuke esperava em silêncio na sala dos professores. Seus olhos repousavam preguiçosamente sobre a pequena pilha de relatórios da sua última turma do dia. Mais uma semana havia se passado e já estava na hora de devolver os trabalhos devidamente corrigidos aos seus respectivos donos.

As notas variavam de um belo zero até um merecido dez. Poderia contar nos dedos os relatórios dignos de uma nota maior que sete e, entre eles, estava o de Sakura.

Porém, é claro que, se tratando de trabalhos literários de Sakura, ele havia lido muito mais que o relatório.

Logo após o pequeno embaraço na casa da aluna, dirigiu apressado para seu próprio apartamento. Não era um homem imprudente e de atitudes impensadas, o que só provava que realmente havia ficado mexido com aquele caderninho safado.

Ao chegar em casa, tomou a decisão de não ler nada daquele caderno. Resolveu que o entregaria à Sakura na sexta e se desculparia por ser tão intrometido. Também diria que nada havia lido e daria aquele assunto por encerrado.

No entanto, naquela mesma noite, enquanto terminava de corrigir os malditos trabalhos, sua mente voava. Mais precisamente, ia até o caderno negro que estava muito bem guardado em sua pasta.

Cedendo a sua vontade louca de ler ao menos um conto daqueles, ele mergulhou no mundo da leitura. Começou a ler com a mesma certeza de que entregaria o caderno à Sakura e diria que nem sequer o havia jamais saberia.

Achou que um conto seria o suficiente para sanar sua curiosidade. Todavia, quando percebeu, já estava lendo o quarto. As palavras que ela usava eram fluídas e gostosas de ler. O talento da garota para a escrita erótica era inegável. E a dúvida de Sasuke sobre aqueles homens das histórias serem basicamente ele, foi prontamente respondida assim que, em um dos contos, viu seu nome escrito no lugar do nome do protagonista.

Estava bem óbvio que, no calor do momento, Sakura tinha trocado os nomes em sua mente.

O caderno tinha uma variedade de contos dos mais diversos tipos. Explorava orientações sexuais, fetiches, desejos e experiências que, a todo momento, o faziam se perguntar se haviam sido vividas por Sakura. E o pior de tudo; aquilo o estava deixando completamente louco.

Era inevitável ler as histórias e não se imaginar como o protagonista. Mas era ainda mais difícil não visualizar Sakura como sua parceira.

Aquilo era um absurdo! Pensar em sua aluna numa situação daquelas e ainda desejar experimentar? Seu juízo estava se esvaindo do corpo e ele quase podia sentir.

Lembrava-se com clareza do segundo dia com aquele caderno. As histórias estavam tão vivas em sua mente que não pôde se conter. Tocou-se pensando em um dos contos. O seu favorito, deveria admitir. Aquele com o título "O professor de literatura". E, quando chegou ao fim de seu onanismo, deixou algo escapar pelos lábios. O nome dela. De sua aluna tão aplicada. Ele sussurrou apenas para si.

 _"Sakura..."._

Quando se recompôs, sentiu o choque de realidade o invadir. Estava fantasiando coisas com a garota de cabelos rosados e excelentes notas.

Passou toda a semana imaginando o que faria a respeito daquilo e, na quinta-feira, pouco antes de dormir, bolou seu plano completamente maluco.

E ali, na sala dos professores, ele terminava a preparação para por seu plano em prática. Sua mão direita escrevia uma última palavra na folha do caderno de Sakura.

Não sabia que bicho o havia mordido, mas sabia que iria até o fim. Aquela menina petulante havia tido a audácia de almejá-lo em segredo durante todo aquele tempo e feito questão de deixar tudo muito bem registrado.

Só de pensar no conteúdo escrito, sua virilha formigava.

Fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho, concentrando-se ao máximo.

"Meu Deus, o que diabos estou fazendo?", pensou antes de se levantar e sair de lá. O sinal já estava para soar.

Encarou a porta da sala onde daria a última aula do dia e, consequentemente, poria seu plano em prática.

Ouviu o sinal, esperou o outro professor sair e se projetou para dentro. Andou calmo até sua mesa, mas, no peito, o coração acelerava.

— Bom dia, classe! — algumas respostas desanimadas foram ouvidas.

Era difícil dar a última aula no último dia da semana. Todos só queriam sumir logo dali o mais rápido possível.

Menos ela.

Sakura já estava radiante só por vê-lo. Seu sorriso era evidente e, naquele dia em especial, ele notou.

Afinal, como não notaria? Passara a semana toda pensando na garota, maquinando mil e uma formas de devolver aquele caderno pervertido para ela.

E, no fim das contas, acabou optando pela maneira menos fácil.

No entanto, mais prazerosa.

— Corrigi os relatórios da semana passada e espero que vocês se esforcem e muito na avaliação de "Marília de Dirceu". Porque, se forem depender da nota desses trabalhos... — deixou o resto para a turma que interpretou muito bem, soltando um som sibilante ardido em uníssono.

Sasuke conhecia o mapeamento da sala e sempre organizava os trabalhos em ordem. Dessa forma, passava entregando um por um e podia olhar bem fundo nos olhos dos alunos mais desesperados por nota.

Sakura sentava-se na segunda carteira da última fileira. Estava ansiosa para receber seu trabalho. Tinha certeza absoluta de que veria mais um 10,0 escrito com caneta azul. Conforme o professor se aproximava, ela abria mais e mais seu costumeiro sorriso.

Sasuke engoliu em seco ao vê-la. Se entregasse o relatório com aquela nota, não teria volta.

"Deixe de besteiras, Sasuke. Corrija essa nota, entregue o caderno como qualquer pessoa normal e diga que não leu nada!", pensou, mas, quando percebeu, já havia largado o trabalho corrigido na mesa de Sakura.

A garota olhou de sua nota ao seu professor. Seu rosto estava confuso e sentia as mãos geladas.

No topo da folha rosa, a nota que nunca havia visto em nenhum de seus exames ou trabalhos.

Um zero.

— Professor, o que... — estava pronta para perguntar se aquilo era algum engano, mas foi interrompida.

— Estou desapontado, Haruno. — ouviu a voz grossa e altiva tão perto de si e deixou que seus olhos se inundassem.

Envergonhada, abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder o pranto do homem que continuava a entregar aquela papelada. Era seu fim. Tinha decepcionado seu tão querido professor e conseguido um belo zero.

Colou a testa na carteira e resmungou.

— Puxa, fui melhor que o esperado! — Hinata se pronunciou.

— Pra mim, a mesma merda de sempre, tsc... — olhava o grande 3,5 rabiscado em vermelho — E você, testa?

— Que pergunta, Ino! — Hinata riu baixinho — É claro que foi a nota máxi...

— Zero. — Sakura cortou a amiga.

— O quê? — Ino parou de chupar seu pirulito.

— Eu. Tirei. Um. Zero. — falou pausadamente e mal humorada — Por Deus, devo ter trocado os trabalhos! É isso! — ela folheou o relatório, conferindo se era mesmo sobre o livro que Sasuke havia passado.

Estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Era o trabalho certo escrito com as palavras certas. Era frustrante demais receber um 0,0 e nem ao menos saber o motivo. Não havia rabiscos ou anotações de Sasuke, como sempre via no de Ino. Parecia que ele nem ao menos tinha se dado ao trabalho de ler aquilo. Como se apenas tivesse posto a nota sem mais nem menos.

— Ótimo, classe. Espero que compensem esse fiasco com muito esforço nos exames da semana que vem. — olhou duramente para Sakura e ela, pela primeira vez, não devolveu a ele um sorriso — De qualquer forma, não vou atrasar meu conteúdo graças a pilhas de notas ruins.

Sasuke apoiou-se em sua mesa com um giz na mão. Olhou atentamente cada rosto distraído. Parou no dela. A única que o encarava. Os olhos tristes e o nariz com a ponta avermelhada denunciavam sua vontade enorme de correr dali para chorar no banheiro.

— "Ela gemia com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro." — o impacto de suas palavras rudes fez com que conseguisse capturar a atenção de todo e qualquer aluno — "Maneirei e fiquei só bimbando de leve". — a sala explodiu em uma gargalhada, mas ele continuou sério. Tão sério que logo todos se calaram — Quem sabe me dizer de onde tirei isso?

Seus olhos correram pelas carteiras e todos desviavam os olhares, evitando qualquer contato visual com o professor que queria uma resposta. A única que sustentava seu olhar, era Sakura.

Ela queria mostrar que ele estava errado ao lançar-lhe aquela nota.

Ergueu o braço rapidamente e esperou ser chamada. Sasuke, como se jogasse com a menina, demorou a lhe dar o direito da fala. Queria provocá-la, deixá-la ainda mais nervosa com toda aquela situação. Já que estava na chuva, iria se molhar.

— Você — apontou para ela que mantinha o braço levantado — Sabe de qual livro se trata, Srta. Haruno?

Em qualquer outro dia, Sakura ficaria toda mole e sorriria antes de dar a resposta. Mas não naquele.

— Mulheres. Charles Bukowski. — sua voz saiu firme. Foi breve em sua resposta.

— Muito bem, Haruno. — ele foi até o quadro e escreveu "literatura erótica" — Parece que alguém prefere esse tipo de leitura à que passo para relatórios, não é mesmo? — seu tom era debochado e Sakura sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com aquela afronta.

Contou até três e respirou fundo. Ele era um professor e não lhe faltaria com respeito.

— Não é novidade pra ninguém que a literatura erótica existe. Ainda mais depois da explosão que foi aquele tal de cinquenta tons de cinza. — virou-se para a turma — Que, devo dizer, é um lixo. — arrancou algumas risadas — A literatura erótica é muito mais que um Best-seller estourado mundo afora. Por exemplo, vamos começar com o livro citado pela nossa colega. Mulheres...

Sasuke seguiu dando sua aula. O assunto prendeu os alunos de uma maneira impressionante. Sakura logo ficou animada de novo. A nota poderia ter sido uma decepção, mas era difícil não se animar com uma aula daquelas.

Ele articulava como o verdadeiro profissional que era sobre a literatura erótica da qual Sakura era tão fã. Falou, falou, falou e falou mais um pouco. Alguns anotavam apenas os nomes dos livros que ele passava, outros prestavam atenção como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo.

No entanto, apenas Sakura anotava _tudo_. Tudo o que ele escrevia e falava. Queria gravar cada palavra e, sempre que ele deixava escapar alguma opinião pessoal sobre um determinado livro ou autor, Sakura sorria em concordância.

Dez minutos antes de soar o sinal, Sasuke deu aquele assunto por encerrado e cedeu o finalzinho da aula para que pudessem por a leitura em dia. Muitos suspiros foram ouvidos.

Sakura, que de boba não tinha nada, sorriu de orelha a orelha. Todo aquele papo de literatura erótica já estava despertando ideias insanas em sua mente. Fora que seria maravilhoso se distrair daquela nota horrenda que lhe renderia bons pesadelos à noite.

Abriu a bolsa e procurou pelo caderno negro. Seus olhos se arregalavam mais a cada material que ela movia e não via o precioso caderno.

— Mas que droga! — esbravejou baixinho — Não posso ter deixado em casa... — sentiu um pequeno desespero crescer dentro de si.

Sua mãe jamais poderia encontrar aquele caderno. Sabia que ela viajaria novamente naquela manhã e conhecia o hábito da mãe de sempre entrar em seu quarto procurando por algo que nem mesmo estava entre as coisas de Sakura.

Torceu para que não tivesse largado em um lugar muito óbvio, como em cima da cama ou de sua escrivaninha.

— Tenho certeza que o deixei aqui... — lembrava-se de tê-lo tirado da bolsa apenas na sexta anterior, naquela mesma aula.

— Algum problema, senhorita Haruno? — todos a olharam.

— Não, professor. Desculpe. — soltou baixinho e, em meio a risinhos, os colegas de classe voltaram a cuidar de suas coisas.

Sakura bufou e pegou o livro em sua bolsa. Já tinha lido aquela porcaria e revisado em casa. Mas não tinha mais nada para fazer. Era o jeito.

O abriu em qualquer página e iniciou sua leitura de lá mesmo. Não era como se fosse prestar atenção em cada detalhe.

Os minutos passaram lentamente para ela que deu graças a Deus quando o barulho vindo do corredor anunciou o fim de mais um dia letivo. Sua cabeça fervilhava de ideias. Chegaria em casa e iria direto procurar seu caderno.

— Estão dispensados. Tenham um bom final de semana. — Sasuke disse sem desviar seus olhos do que lia — Haruno, você fica. Preciso falar com você.

Sakura sentiu o sangue esvair de seu rosto. Ela ia levar uma bronca daquelas pelo relatório, tinha certeza.

Guardou o material e ficou sentada, esperando todos saírem da sala. Seus olhos passavam de aluno em aluno e tinha certeza absoluta de que ela não havia sido a única a tirar aquela nota horrorosa. Como Sasuke poderia castigar somente ela?

A sala logo estava vazia. Só os dois permaneciam ali. Sakura o olhava com ansiedade e ele continuava lendo uns papéis. Nem ao menos se dignou a olhá-la. O que diabos aquele homem queria?

Receosa, ela se levantou e aproximou-se.

— Professor... — a voz saiu baixinha, mas ele pôde ouvi-la — Sinto muito pela nota. Realmente achei que o relatório o agradaria. — Sasuke a olhou por alguns segundos.

Estava verdadeiramente envergonhada. A cabeça baixa e as bochechas vermelhas eram a prova.

— Não se preocupe, Haruno. Não é com sua nota que estou surpreso. — ele abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e tirou o caderno preto de lá — Você é muito talentosa com as palavras. — jogou-o sobre a mesa — Em todos os sentidos.

Sakura quis cavar um buraco no chão e se enterrar nele pro resto de sua vida. O rosto, antes rosado, ficou violentamente vermelho. Não sabia como reagir. Pensou em negar, mas era óbvio que ele já sabia, além de conhecer sua letra.

— Professor, eu posso explicar... — começou.

— São ótimas histórias, devo admitir. — ele guardou os papéis que lia, se esticou na cadeira e pôs os pés na mesa — Inclusive, adorei o protagonista da maioria delas. O tal homem de cabelos e olhos negros. Fico imaginando... Quem será ele?

A garota o olhava com incredulidade. Era notório que ele sabia de quem se tratava. Era inteligente o suficiente para aquilo. Sakura sentia as mãos trêmulas. Havia sido pega no pulo do gato. Não teria como fugir.

— Professor, não é isso que o senhor está pensando. — começou com a voz alta, mas foi abaixando gradativamente.

— Não? Ah, é uma pena. Gostei muito dele, me identifiquei em vários aspectos. — levantou-se e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos — Faça o seguinte, leia o último conto em voz alta pra mim. Encare como um trabalho recuperativo.

Ela sabia qual era o último conto. O conto do professor de literatura. Sua garganta travou. Os dedos tremiam enquanto abria o caderno e procurava pela história.

Seus olhos se estatelaram quando, ao lado da última página de "O professor de literatura", encontrou outro conto. Olhou para Sasuke com um belo ponto de interrogação na cara.

— Escrevi algo pra você. Espero que goste. — soltou um sorriso tão devasso que Sakura pensou por alguns segundos se estava dentro de uma de suas histórias.

Ela correu os olhos rapidamente pela história, pegando uma palavra aqui ou ali. O coração dançava frevo dentro do peito.

— Em voz alta, Haruno. — Sasuke foi para perto das janelas e começou a fechar as cortinas.

Se tudo corresse como esperado, não seria bom que ninguém visse ou ouvisse nada.

Ela limpou a garganta e começou a ler em voz alta. Apertava os dedos com mais força a cada palavra que lia.

 _"A Aluna Petulante"_

 _"Mais uma sexta havia chegado, mas, daquela vez, ele não estava ansioso para voltar para casa._

 _Desde seu último encontro com uma aluna em especial, seus pensamentos sempre iam longe. Mais especificamente, até a segunda carteira da última fileira da sala de aula 3B do segundo piso da instituição onde lecionava._

 _O motivo de tudo aquilo? Um caderno negro. Um maldito caderno negro que o deixava com a respiração acelerada, mãos úmidas e calças mais apertadas. Havia entrado em contato com aquele caderno uma semana antes, quando, impulsionado por sua boa vontade, ofereceu uma carona à aluna de cabelos rosados._

 _Estava caindo um verdadeiro dilúvio. Não deixaria a garota pegar um resfriado._

 _Foi na casa dela que ele percebeu o quanto ela era descarada. Sempre que via a aluna tirar de sua bolsa aquele caderno negro, sentia a curiosidade tomar conta de todo seu ser e, quando teve a oportunidade de descobrir o que ela tanto escrevia, ele não desperdiçou._

 _Oh, como ele queria ter visto tudo aquilo antes... Bem antes..._

 _A danada era uma escritora de primeira. E, como se não fosse possível ficar melhor, era uma escritora de contos eróticos._

 _Num momento de desespero, acabou levando aquele pequeno pedaço do país das maravilhas consigo. Afanou o caderno negro na cara dura e fugiu da querida aluna. Queria lê-lo inteiro e saciar de vez sua curiosidade digna de uma criança de quatro anos de idade._

 _Ele sempre soube que ela era muito habilidosa com as palavras. Era evidente pelos seus trabalhos sempre impecáveis. Só não esperava que ela fosse tão boa quando o assunto era erotismo._

 _Sentia-se um moleque de 12 anos vendo uma revista pornográfica sempre que lia aqueles contos. Era como se tomasse como suas as fantasias da aluna._

 _Porém, enquanto lia, percebeu como a maioria dos personagens descritos se parecia e agia como ele. Pensou ser apenas uma coincidência, no entanto, sua teoria foi comprovada assim que leu um conto em especial e percebeu que a escritora distraída havia trocado o nome do protagonista pelo seu._

 _Aquela foi a gota d'água. Como ela tivera a audácia de usá-lo em suas escritas pecaminosas? Como aquela aluna insolente tivera a cara de pau de aparecer sempre com aquele sorriso inocente no rosto, enquanto as safadezas mais promíscuas se passavam em sua mente? Como pudera provocá-lo sem nem mesmo saber?_

 _Ela iria pagar e ele sabia bem como._

 _E, por isso, naquela sexta, resolveu puni-la. Ela aprenderia a lição._

 _De primeira, fraudou a nota em um trabalho da pobre garota. Sabia que era antiético, mas muitas coisas que faria com ela também seriam. Não tinha tempo para peso na consciência._

 _Com a nota alterada e a garota abalada, pediu que ela ficasse após a aula e, obediente como sempre, ela ficou._

 _Quando viu a oportunidade, entregou o caderno a sua verdadeira dona. Ela ficou sem reação. Claro que ficaria. Seu disfarce havia caído e seu professor sabia exatamente o tipo de garota que era._

 _Era do tipo libertino. Mesmo que em segredo..._

 _Aproximou-se da aluna e proferiu: (...)"._

— Sakura. — a voz dele interrompeu a leitura — Sabe o quanto são impuras as coisas que escreve nesse caderno? — ele estava muito próximo.

Meio perdida, Sakura viu que seu professor estava repetindo a fala que viria a seguir na história. E, pelo que estava lendo, a próxima fala era da tal aluna levada.

— Eu... — ele a encarava, esperando que ela dissesse sua fala — Eu sinto muito, professor.

— Sabe que merece um bom castigo por essa audácia, não sabe? — ela sentia as pernas bambearem e o fôlego faltar.

Ele estava ali, em sua frente, pronto para realizar uma de suas maiores fantasias.

— Sei, professor... — deu uma última olhada para o caderno e o colocou na mesa novamente — Sei que mereço um bom castigo... — repetia o que havia acabado de ler de maneira arrastada e sensual.

Sakura já havia explorado e muito sua sexualidade ao longo de sua jornada secreta no mundo da literatura erótica e, embora estivesse rubra como um pimentão, não desperdiçaria a chance de ter um homem daqueles tomando-lhe nos braços. Já vinha nutrindo aquela pequena paixão há tempos. Sempre se perguntava qual era o tipo de Sasuke na cama. Ele era selvagem? Era carinhoso? Como se comportava? Como um cavalheiro ou como um verdadeiro canalha? Ele gostava de sussurrar sacanagens? Era do tipo visual ou do tipo sensorial?

Tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas... E todas seriam sanadas ali, naquele exato momento. Era inacreditável que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo. Queria esticar a mão e tocá-lo para ter certeza de que não se desfaria em um monte de cinzas.

"Meu Deus, eu vou dar tanto...", Sakura pensou enquanto mordia os lábios e o encarava com aquele par de esmeraldas transbordando de desejo.

— Ótimo. Incline-se sobre a mesa. — ele mandou e ela, ainda meio entorpecida pelo momento, foi se sentando na grande mesa de madeira, até ser puxada de volta pelo braço — Não, senhorita. Bunda pra cima. — praticamente rosnou e Sakura teve que tomar fôlego. Aquele homem era tão sensual em tudo que fazia que não seria surpresa se começasse a sangrar pelo nariz como nos desenhos.

Sakura pacientemente tirou os óculos e reclinou-se sobre a mesa, empinando as nádegas na direção dele. Sasuke deixou que seus olhos percorressem cada centímetro das pernas roliças e, aparentemente, macias.

Que belo dia para usar saia.

— Sabe, senhorita Haruno... Eu sou um homem muito rígido. — ela ouviu o tilintar da fivela do cinto de Sasuke e sorriu — Esse castigo é mais que necessário. Espero que aprenda sua lição. — ela pôde erguer os olhos e enxergar sua próxima fala.

— Sei que mereço, professor. — apertou as coxas. Estava ansiosa.

Ele levantou a saia, deixando o monte macio de carne exposto. Achou que encontraria suas vergonhas cobertas por uma calcinha de algodão. Pela cara que a aluna tinha, talvez até tivesse bichinhos ou algo do tipo. No entanto, a roupa íntima o surpreendeu.

— Puta merda, Sakura... — alisou a renda rosada da calcinha que se perdia entre as nádegas fartas.

— Eu a uso toda sexta-feira. — pronunciou com toda a inocência que conseguiu fingir.

Ele não podia ver o rosto dela, mas sabia que ela carregava um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Estava claro como água que Sakura não tinha talento para perversidades somente na teoria. Ela também era boa na prática.

— Isso não melhora em nada a sua situação, mocinha. — espalmou a mão sorrateiramente em seu quadril e o alisou — Será que terei que dobrar a punição? — e ele tirou a mão de lá, só para estapeá-la logo em seguida.

O som do estalo sobre a pele desprotegida soou pela sala e Sakura tapou a boca no momento em que sentiu que soltaria um gritinho. Logo o local do tapa estava vermelho. Sasuke o acariciou e, sem demora, soltou outro tapa ainda mais forte.

Sakura foi para frente com o impacto. As maçãs de seu rosto estavam completamente coradas e mordia as bochechas por dentro, como se quisesse abafar os gemidos. Estava adorando aquilo. Soube de imediato que Sasuke havia sido um leitor muito atento. A grande maioria de seus contos envolvia boas palmadas e uma leve submissão. Ele queria agradá-la.

Aquilo tudo era tão antiético, tão pecaminoso, tão _fodidamente_ _errado_ que deixava Sakura zonza. Sasuke, que há muito havia perdido totalmente o juízo, ainda se perguntava o que diabos estava fazendo enquanto cobiçava sem pudor algum a garota inclinada sobre aquela mesa. Porém, todas as suas perguntas foram respondidas no momento em que colocou as mãos sobre a pele ardente da aluna que vinha lhe tirando o sono.

Recostou-se sobre as costas de Sakura, arrastando sua mão direita pela lateral do corpo feminino, afastando as roupas e deixando um rastro quente que acompanhava seu toque. Sakura estremeceu ao sentir o volume considerável nas calças do homem ser pressionado contra sua bunda.

— Senhorita Haruno, entende que esse castigo é bastante severo e extremamente secreto? — sussurrou contra o ouvido de Sakura e roçou a ponta do nariz contra seu pescoço.

Aquela maldita, além de tudo, ainda tinha um perfume maravilhoso. Completamente impossível não se render aquilo.

Sakura levou os olhos até o caderno aberto e percebeu que não havia mais nada escrito após aquela frase pronunciada por ele. O controle sobre seus movimentos e falas havia acabado.

— Entendo, professor. — mordeu os lábios torcendo para que ele não percebesse o arrepio de sua pele — Prometo que não sairá daqui... — apertou as coxas uma contra a outra. Estava em chamas.

Ela esperou pela resposta que não veio.

Aquilo era tudo o que Sasuke precisava ouvir para seguir com seu plano diabolicamente quente. Era o sinal verde que estava esperando. Ela queria tanto quanto ele.

Ora, é claro que queria.

Com lentidão, foi escorregando seu corpo para baixo. Mantinha o máximo de contato possível. Enquanto seu torso deslizava pelas costas dela, Sasuke tratava de subir o tecido da camiseta que ela usava e ia distribuindo beijos molhados pela linha da coluna de Sakura.

Era tão óbvio que ele queria provocá-la que Sakura sentia até vergonha de estar caindo como um patinho naquele jogo.

Quando finalmente sentiu o peso sair de cima de si, achou que ele acabaria com tudo de uma vez. Mas não foi bem assim.

Sasuke segurou a saia, impedindo que ela cobrisse o traseiro de Sakura, e pôs-se a morder e beijar aquela carne macia de pele leitosa.

Até os ruídos e barulhos que ele fazia ao macular sua tez a estavam deixando fora de si. Sasuke podia ver como ela pressionava as coxas e as esfregava, buscando algum alívio para sua excitação.

Ergueu o corpo e, sem pensar duas vezes, passou os dedos sobre a renda da calcinha, sentindo a umidade quente.

Sakura era uma garota bastante receptiva.

Ao sentir o carinho tão íntimo, Sakura não se aguentou e virou o corpo na mesa. Seus olhos bateram de frente com o professor sorrindo maldosamente. Era até injusto a forma como só a imagem daquele homem a fazia se contrair por dentro.

Sentou-se e, ainda meio atordoada, puxou a gravata de Sasuke, fazendo-o colar o corpo contra o seu. Todas as histórias que havia imaginado, borbulhavam em sua mente. Enlaçou Sasuke pela cintura, prendendo-o com as pernas. Queria sentir o pulsar de sua genitália por baixo da calça.

— Pretende escrever outro conto, senhorita Haruno? — as mãos dele apertavam com gosto as coxas grossas.

— Não, senhor. — os dedos hábeis de Sakura desabotoavam cada botão da camisa social que ele usava — Pretendo vivê-lo.

— Boa resposta. Um ponto na média. — e ele tomou os lábios vermelhos sensualmente.

Nada era feito com pressa, contudo, não era monótono. Era provocação. O clima era de puro erotismo. Cada suspiro, gemido ou palavra que saía de suas gargantas, causava ondas de arrepios em ambos.

Sakura tinha um beijo bom demais. Como se tudo o que ele sentisse fosse pólvora e aquele beijo fosse a faísca que iniciaria a explosão. Em poucos segundos, encontrou-se chocado com o poder de sedução daquela garota.

Não era ela a aluna nota dez de trabalhos impecáveis e sorriso tímido? Quanta loucura!

O beijo tinha gosto de café e menta. Era fresco, doce e absurdamente quente.

Sasuke fez menção de tirar a gravata, mas Sakura a segurou no lugar.

— Fique com ela, pro-fes-sor... — soprou ao pé do ouvido dele e separou bem as sílabas da última palavra — Preciso que me ensine uma lição.

 _Puta. Merda._

Ofegou em resposta. Talvez Sakura pudesse desarmá-lo.

Ela sorriu com a ideia.

Suas mãos travessas migraram do pescoço de Sasuke para o cinto ainda preso em suas calças.

Sasuke pensou em pará-la. Ele pensou em segurá-la pelos pulsos e dar um fim naquilo tudo. Por Deus, era um homem terrivelmente depravado! Ela era sua aluna, sua pupila.

Porém, por mais que quisesse negar, era justamente aquele fato que deixava tudo melhor.

A ideia de impedi-la não passou de um lampejo. Sua mente se aquietou assim que ouviu o som do zíper sendo aberto.

Agarrou-a pela cintura e girou com ela, desencostando o corpo feminino da mesa e repousando o seu próprio.

Sakura, que mantinha a boca presa a sua, passou a descer seus lábios pelo pescoço, clavícula e barriga. Só parou quando se viu barrada pelo elástico negro da cueca.

Puxou a peça para baixo com os lábios beijando carinhosamente a região oblíqua do abdômen.

Sasuke observava tudo com atenção. O cenho franzido denunciava a força que ele fazia para se conter e não agarrar aquela garota pelos cabelos e fodê-la até a próxima semana.

Sakura levantou os olhos. A safada tinha a cara de pau de olhá-lo com aqueles enormes olhos verdes, como se tivesse alguma inocência neles. Agarrou-o e passou provocativamente o dedo indicador da cabeça até a base do membro, arrastando o pré-gozo com seu toque.

— Você me ensina? — perguntou e passou a língua na glande rosada e inchada.

Sasuke não falou. Não ousaria falar. Não poderia. Apenas agarrou os cabelos e fechou os olhos quando ela o lambeu com toda a devoção que tinha.

Sakura não poderia desperdiçar um segundo sequer com ele. O protagonista de seus contos estava, finalmente, estrelando-os na vida real. Quantas vezes havia se tocado pensando em um momento como aquele? A cada alteração na respiração, ondulação abdominal ou aperto mais forte em seu cabelo, ela sorria contra a virilha sensível de Sasuke. Dar prazer aquele homem a deixava ainda mais encharcada.

Sugava-o com vontade. Ora prestava atenção em seus movimentos, ora desviava os olhos para cima e se deliciava com a visão de seu professor completamente entregue.

Deslizava o máximo que podia pela boca e tratava de acobertar com a mão o que ficava de fora, masturbando-o em sincronia. A saliva escorria pelos cantos da boca e o som pervertido que ela emitia deixava tudo ainda melhor.

No momento em que ousou aumentar o ritmo, Sasuke a puxou. Suspirou e segurou o rosto confuso de Sakura.

— Não estava bom? — pareceu magoada e ele negou.

— Pelo contrário. — enfiou a mão por baixo da saia de pregas — Bom demais. — beijou novamente os lábios ainda mais avermelhados e inchados graças ao sexo oral.

Sakura sentiu os dedos dele se enrolando em sua calcinha. A renda e as unhas curtas raspando em sua pele faziam cócegas torturantes.

Puxou o tecido até onde conseguiu e, pegando Sakura desprevenida, sentou-se em sua cadeira e a puxou para seu colo, colocando-a apoiada em seus joelhos. A barriga para baixo e as nádegas, mais uma vez, empinadas.

Ela podia sentir o membro ainda ereto e melado contra sua costela. Remexeu-se, tentando pressioná-lo mais contra si. O pequeno susto que levou quando sentiu a ardência de mais um tapa em sua bunda foi inevitável.

— Não deveria continuar me provocando. Veja bem, isso é um castigo... — outro tapa, daquela vez, seguido de um delicioso aperto — Está gostando de algo que deveria ser uma punição? — sua voz era quase divertida.

Sakura apertou os dedos contra um dos pés da cadeira e fechou os olhos. Ganhou outra bofetada pela demora.

— Não... — respondeu arfante e sentiu a mão espalmar-se contra sua pele outra vez. Arqueou as costas. Aquilo era maravilhoso.

— Tem certeza? — Sasuke tinha a visão mais que especial da pele assumindo uma coloração mais rosada.

— Te... — começou, mas outro estalo foi ouvido, transformando a palavra em um gemido.

— Tsc, tsc, tsc... Sabe o quanto fiquei louco só com aquele caderninho depravado? — deslizou os dedos novamente pela intimidade de Sakura, porém, não havia tecido algum o impedido.

— Professor... — não passou de um sussurro.

Sasuke afundava lentamente os dedos na dobra inchada, espalhando ainda mais a lubrificação, molhando toda a vulva e lábios. O som úmido e os gemidos que Sakura não conseguia segurar deixavam sua cabeça quase nas nuvens.

Sakura se prendia a cada detalhe. O toque, o cheiro, o tato. Sentia a pulsação dele contra sua costela cada vez mais rigorosa. Mordia os lábios e curtia aquela carícia torturante em sua boceta. Sasuke era um homem feito, era experiente. A ponta de seus dedos brincava com o clitóris sensível e intumescido.

Não aguentava mais. Precisava senti-lo por completo.

— Por favor... — sibilou e arqueou os quadris.

Sasuke sorriu com a pressa dela. Pôs a mão livre no bolso de sua calça e estendeu o pequeno pacote com o preservativo na direção de Sakura.

Ela tentou pegá-lo, mas Sasuke logo o tirou de seu alcance. Outra tentativa e outra esquivada. Na terceira, Sakura bufou e ouviu o risinho dele.

— Está tão ansiosa assim para terminar seu castigo, senhorita Haruno? — a mão atrevida ainda fazia movimentos entre as pernas de Sakura.

Sem paciência alguma, Sakura levantou-se depressa e se ajeitou no colo de seu mestre, pousando as pernas ao redor dele e o encarando.

Conseguiu capturar o pequeno pacote das mãos de Sasuke e o abriu rapidamente. Estava ávida por aquilo há tempos. Vestiu a camisinha e ele a apertou, conseguindo um gemido.

— Sakura... Você já... — a pergunta ficou no ar e, quando percebeu a que ele se referia, Sakura apoiou sua testa no ombro nu do homem e riu baixinho.

— O senhor leu meu caderno todo? — ele confirmou com um murmúrio rouco e grave — Então já sabe a resposta, pro-fes-sor... — mordeu-lhe na clavícula e se esfregou um pouco mais em Sasuke — Não precisa ir devagar. Pode me foder com vontade.

Jesus Cristo, ele estava a ponto de perder completamente as estribeiras.

Sakura elevou os quadris o suficiente para que Sasuke pudesse começar a invadi-la. Quando a cabeça roliça ameaçou entrar, ela franziu o cenho e parou de respirar.

Estava acontecendo. Ela estava ali, montada em seu professor de literatura, eles haviam feito coisas impossíveis de serem esquecidas e ele a foderia naquela sala de aula que tantas vezes fora o cenário para suas histórias de perversões.

Sasuke era um belo filho da puta. Entrava devagar, provocativo e, quando ela se impulsionava para frente, ele tinha a audácia de se retirar por completo.

Frustrante.

— Parece sempre se esquecer de que isso é uma punição, senhorita. — firmou uma mão na cintura da aluna e pôs a outra por baixo da camiseta que ela trajava, deslocando o sutiã e apalpando o seio de bico rijo — Não vou fodê-la enquanto não estiver bem mansinha... — as palavras carregadas e pesadas soando em seu ouvido eram como gatilhos que disparavam arrepios.

Sasuke beliscou o mamilo e logo o acarinhou. Sakura fechava os olhos para não revirá-los.

Outra investida vagarosa e, daquela vez, a garota respirou fundo, apenas aproveitando. Jamais se arrependeria daquilo.

Conforme a falo a invadia devagar, ela sentia sua carne ceder mais e mais. Era dolorosamente prazeroso ser preenchida de maneira tão lenta. Queria berrar, mas não podia. Deslizava gostoso demais. Cada pelo de seu corpo encontrava-se eriçado quando ele finalmente estava dentro de si por completo.

Sasuke não poderia mais escapar e ela decidiu dar-lhe um pouco do próprio veneno.

Contraiu-se e ele soltou um resmungo. De novo e ele percebeu que ela estava controlando aquilo.

— Não faça... — outra vez — Porra... — mais uma, com força, e ele fechou os olhos, apertando as pernas ao seu redor.

Satisfeita com os efeitos causados, Sakura passou a se mover e ia um pouco mais rápido a cada ruído que Sasuke emitia.

Com o corpo a ponto de entrar em combustão, Sasuke agarrou a bunda da garota e começou a ajudá-la. Queria ir mais rápido, mais forte, mais fundo. O calor de Sakura o abraçava tão bem que seria um pecado não prová-la daquela forma.

Ela apertava seus ombros e braços. Buscava forças para não cair mole no chão. Havia almejado aquilo por muito tempo. Sonhava com Sasuke adentrando sua cona com toda aquela virilidade e vigor e, naquele momento, percebeu que seus sonhos jamais chegariam aos pés da realidade.

Sentia-se uma sortuda por poder provar daquele homem.

Sasuke grunhia quando ela quicava ainda mais rápido. Ia cada vez mais fundo na boceta apertada. Seus dedos afundavam na carne da coxa farta e ela continha sua vontade de gritar impropérios. Estavam em propriedade escolar. Caso fossem pegos, acabariam expulsos.

Curvou-se até o ouvido de Sasuke. Já que não podia falar em alto e bom som, cochicharia apenas para que ele ouvisse.

Sua língua afiada e suja fazia o Uchiha suar. Tinha certeza de que, se houvesse mesmo um paraíso, provavelmente beiraria aquilo. Cada gemido gostoso era uma investida mais potente.

Sasuke separava as nádegas de Sakura e ela sentia um sopro de ar mais fresco vindo da movimentação que faziam, o que deixava a experiência ainda mais prazerosa para ela.

Fechou os olhos e escorregou uma das mãos para a própria intimidade. Sentiu com a ponta dos dedos a ereção de Sasuke entrar e sair de si. Estava tudo encharcado. Aproveitou para levar os dedos melados à boca e provar daquele sabor tão único e sensual. Depois, voltou a mão à boceta e passou a se estimular, buscando aumentar ainda mais aquela sensação devastadora que vinha se alastrando pelo seu corpo.

— Professor... — jogou a cabeça para trás buscando por fôlego — Não dá mais pra segurar! — apertou os fios negros quando, aproveitando o momento de vulnerabilidade dela, Sasuke grudou os lábios no pescoço desprotegido.

— Solte-se, Sakura. — rosnou rápido e cerrou os dentes. Ele também estava louco para soltar urros e grunhidos altos o suficiente para serem ouvidos da diretoria.

Sakura voltou a cabeça para frente e colou sua testa a dele. Os olhos fechados e as bochechas coradas. A saia subia e descia conforme pulava no colo do homem. Sasuke também estava quase lá. Apertou-a num abraço, como se não quisesse que ela escapasse de nenhuma sensação que pudesse proporcionar.

Sentiu o gozo vindo e se segurou com força em Sasuke. O efeito único se apoderando de cada fibra de seu corpo. Encolheu os dedos dos pés e todos os seus músculos retesaram. Apertou os lábios contra o ombro de Sasuke e abafou o gemido que lhe escapou sem permissão. Os nós de seus dedos jaziam brancos e ele sentiu quando ela tremeu sob seus braços.

Sasuke não precisou ver para saber que os belos olhos verdes se reviravam nas órbitas.

Ela se contraía involuntariamente por dentro, apertando o falo de Sasuke, querendo expulsá-lo de lá a todo custo. Ele cedeu. Foi quase que instantâneo. Vê-la tremer e gemer e sentir aquele aperto magnífico era muito mais do que ele podia aguentar. Enrijeceu cada um de seus músculos e deixou a sensação do orgasmo o envolver.

Para ajudar, a desgraçada ainda continuava a ir e vir em seu colo. Era desumano.

Sakura amoleceu o corpo e, ainda sob o efeito de alguns espasmos, continuou esfregando-se bem devagar contra Sasuke.

Tentando pará-la, o Uchiha subiu uma das mãos pela sua coluna para segurá-la, porém, antes que o fizesse, ela gemeu e riu pelo toque. Estava toda sensível.

— Eu não acredito nisso... — Sakura deixou escapar enquanto ainda ofegava. Continuava com a cabeça apoiada na curva do pescoço masculino.

— Sinceramente? — Sasuke enrolou uma mecha rosada entre seus dedos — Nem eu. — pôde sentir o sorriso se formar contra sua pele.

Ambos tentavam acalmar as respirações descompassadas. Sasuke tinha a boca seca e a testa coberta por uma fina camada de suor. Sakura, além da falta de ar, ainda conseguia sentir como suas coxas estavam meladas.

— Meu Deus, se alguém descobrir... — Sasuke começou, mas foi interrompido pelo olhar reprovador de Sakura.

— Ninguém vai descobrir. — passou os braços pelo pescoço do homem e aspirou o cheiro de seus cabelos — Nunca.

— Preciso de um banho. — ele olhou para a gravata toda desajustada em seu corpo e, depois, para sua camisa amassada e jogada no chão.

— Tenho um banheiro lá em casa. — Sakura sorriu malandra — E uma cama. — outra vez, inclinou-se para segredar algo — E nenhum pai. — murmurou.

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Sentia-se um adolescente na puberdade descobrindo os prazeres do sexo. Sabia que não deveria se envolver com aquela aluna, mas...

— Também tenho uns _brinquedos_... — foi o que bastou para que se decidisse.

Jesus, aquela garota não podia ser real.

Que o mundo se explodisse!

— Vamos logo, temos muitos contos para encenar. — tentou parecer carrancudo e arrancou uma gargalhada da garota.

E foi ali que se deu início a um segredinho sujo.

 _Muito_ sujo.


End file.
